The history of lenticular imaging dates back to the early 1900's when Gabrielle Lipmann developed a process of integral photography, that when combined with a fisheye lens, offered a three-dimensional image to an observer. In 1925, J. S. Curwen patented a device (U.S. Pat. No. 1,475,430) involving two distinct images which changed from one to another, dependent upon the viewing angle presented to an observer.
While technology has advanced, the principal process remains similar. A lenticular image is comprised of a sequence of images that are interlaced to form a singular image where each individual image (or frame) is viewable at a different angle to the viewer when viewed through a lenticular lens sheet. These various images are termed views.
The current method of displaying an image, or portion thereof, which does not appear to change across a number of views; or throughout a depth or motion sequence, or a portion thereof, is accomplished by means of fixing the constant image to a constant coordinate location relative to the image area of each frame within the sequence from which the lenticular image is to be created. Fixing the image information in a constant location has always been assumed to provide the clearest and sharpest view of a stationary image
The conventional method, described above, displays the shortcomings of a lenticular imaging system, exhibiting a cutoff of detail where lenticule spacing exists, and a condensing of image information resulting in decreased clarity and legibility.